Lord of the Phoenix
by Lord Phoenix
Summary: First fic so be nice. Harry finds out he is the Heir of six great wizards and he is the key to defeating Voldie Moldie. Starts on his 15th birthday.


Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
By Phoenix Lord  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I own only my characters and spells.  
  
Summary: Harry finds out he is the heir of six greatest wizards of the world. A new student comes to Hogwarts. Who is she and what is she here for? Rated: PG-13 for some violence, snogging, and swearing  
  
Harry woke up after having a dream about Voldemort killing everybody that he cared for at Hogwarts.  
  
He reached over to his night table and checked the clock after he put his glasses on. It read 11:38. He sighed it was 22 minutes till he turned fifteen.  
  
Without any warning 6 people apperated into his bedroom. Harry recognized 4 of them as the founders of Hogwarts, but he didn't know who the other two were. One of the 2 looked like an old hermit with a long beard, and the other was wearing armor that looked like he was a king from medieval times.  
  
He instinctively grabbed his wand and prepared to defend himself from these intruders.  
  
Harry said, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"  
  
The Hermit said, "Harry don't you recognize your Ancestors? I am Merlin, this is King Arthur, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Huffleppuff. We are here to tell you about the great powers that you inherited from all of us."  
  
"Let me get this straight, I am the heir of all six of you?"  
  
"You inherited my ability to talk to any animals, my love for ancient magic and my castle in the sky above Hogwarts along with my ability to control what goes on in the schools of magic around the world." Merlin told Harry.  
  
"You inherited my pure heart and my ability to inspire people to turn from evil and do good." Arthur said.  
  
"You inherited my brave heart and my love for my friends along with my ability for weapons." Godric said. "You inherited my pure heart and ability to fly on a broom." Helga said  
  
"You got my love for studying and learning everything." Rowena said  
  
"You inherited my sly and cunning ways. You also got my untamable hair and my green eyes." Slytherin said.  
  
"Are you saying that I am the heir of all of you rolled into little me?"  
  
All 6 of them nodded their heads.  
  
Merlin started to say, "You are also Lord of the Order of the Phoenix, protector of the worlds Magic school and The Most Powerful Wizard or Witch to ever live."  
  
"You mean I have the power to kill Voldemort after I learn to control my powers?" Harry said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"You will take on your new powers in 5 minutes and it will be very painful at first because your bones will be stretching so your body can take all the Power that will be given to you. You will need to build your muscles so you can fill out your new found height."  
  
It Struck midnight and he felt like he was burning in Hell for the pain he felt. Harry had passed out from all the pain.  
  
Merlin woke up Harry at 1:00 AM. Harry had grown about 8 inches and now had perfect vision. Harry was still sore form growing so much in 1 night.  
  
Harry said, "That was painful."  
  
Merlin said, "We also have another present for you. Do you the trunk that Mad Eye Moody had last year?"  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"It took some time but, we made one that was like it, we made it so you could train the animals that we are given you to fight Voldemort." "Okay, show me were it is."  
  
Godric said, "Here it is Harry." Godric held out a small box about the size of jewelry box.  
  
"Uh, isn't that a little small for me to train in?"  
  
Slytherin spoke up, "No, because we put a password on it that makes it so only you can open it or make it enlarge. The password to enlarge the trunk is "Harry Potter, Lord of the Phoenix" and the password to shrink it is "Harry Potter, Heir of Merlin."  
  
"What about opening the trunk?" Harry said.  
  
Rowena spoke this time and said, "After you enlarge it, say which compartment you want to open and it will open, but it will only open if you tell it to."  
  
"So if I say the password the trunk will automatically enlarge itself?"  
  
Merlin nodded his head.  
  
Harry said, "Cool."  
  
"In the first compartment you will find a bed and a place for you to live while you train, In the 2nd compartment you will find a place that is like a hospital in case you get hurt during training, 3rd you will find a place for your pictures and memories of your family and friends, 4th you will find a grass field and in the middle on a table you will find 6 phoenix eggs to help you, in the fight against voldemort, In the 5th you will find 12 dragon eggs in a place that looks like a jungle and a volcano, in the 6th you will find 12 unicorns and one Pegasus, in the 7th you will find a battle room where you can train your body and your animals. You can choose any weapon and it will appear so you can learn to use it properly. In the 8th you will find robes for any occasion along with muggle clothing to go out into the muggle world without being discovered. The clothes will grow with you so they will always fit you."  
  
A/n: what will happen when Harry goes into the trunk 


End file.
